Colors
by starck29
Summary: Plusieurs années étaient passées depuis la bataille de Poudlard, celle qui avait scellée le destin de tant de personnes. Pour Pansy comme pour Hermione, elle les avait définitivement changées. [léger shôjo-aï ]
1. Colors

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Petit OS que j'ai écrit à l'improviste sur un couple que j'aime tout particulièrement, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 **Colors**

Cela faisait plusieurs années que la guerre était finie et que Pansy avait renié ses origines. Elle avait pris un appartement en colocation avec Drago et Théo. Les deux verts-et-argents avaient coupé les ponts avec leur famille respective. Tous les trois travaillaient au Ministère de la magie, tout en bas de l'échelle. Un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait tard du ministère, elle heurta quelqu'un dans l'atrium. Elle s'excusa rapidement mais vit qu'il s'agissait de Hermione Granger. Elle ne l'avait plus revue depuis cette année fatidique.

\- Parkinson, salua la rouge-et-or

\- Granger, répondit la verte-et-argent

\- Il est tard pour travailler Parkinson.

\- Je te retourne la remarque Granger.

\- Des heures supplémentaires.

\- Tu mens toujours aussi mal à ce que je vois.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Parkinson ? rétorqua la châtain

\- Écoute Granger, je suis pas là pour me battre. Si tu veux me parler, viens me voir.

La brune repartit et rentra chez elle en marchant. Le ciel était rouge foncé et on n'apercevait que les derniers rayons du soleil, c'était un spectacle de toute beauté. Elle retrouva Drago et Théo, tous deux rentrés depuis longtemps et l'attendant pour manger.

Le lendemain, elle ne travaillait pas, et n'eut donc pas à se lever alors que le ciel était encore noir. Elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, Pansy sentit une odeur de crêpes émanant de la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle découvrit Drago et Théo en train de préparer leur petit-déjeuner. Mais quelqu'un sonna à leur porte, alors que le blond finissait les crêpes. Pansy alla voir et découvrit Hermione.

\- Tu as dit que tu étais là si j'avais besoin de parler Pansy.

\- Je me souviens de ce que j'ai dit … Hermione, répondit la brune

\- C'est qui ? hurla Drago depuis la cuisine.

\- Excuse-moi Pansy, je … je dois déranger.

\- Tu ne bouges pas Hermione. Drago, Théo, demanda la verte-et-argent, vous pouvez rajouter une assiette on a de la visite ?!

\- Pas de problème ! lui répondit le blond

\- Tu vois Hermione, reprit la brune, entre.

\- Merci Pansy, murmura-t-elle

Lorsque Pansy présenta la lionne à ses amis, il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant que tout le monde ne l'accueille. Après leur copieux repas, ne jamais laisser un Malefoy préparer un repas sauf si c'est pour un régiment, Pansy entraîna la châtain jusqu'à sa chambre, pour lui parler. Elles s'assirent sur le lit, et la brune remarqua à ce moment-là que Hermione avait les ongles rongés.

\- Je pense que tu es au courant Pansy, pour Ron et moi je veux dire.

\- Avec Skeeter difficile de ne pas être au courant.

\- Je … je suis attirée par les filles, et mes parents ne l'ont pas supporté. Et Harry est constamment pris entre Ron et moi. Alors …

\- Tu veux rester ici quelques jours ? proposa la brune

\- Vraiment ? Je … Merci Pansy.

La brune se rendit compte à ce moment-là que la rouge-et-or était vraiment désirable. Peut-être qu'un jour, sous un ciel bleu de bon augure, elles pourraient … Mais ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Pour le moment, le ciel de Pansy restait d'un joli gris.


	2. Colors - suite

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur : Au départ je n'avais pas prévu de faire une suite à cet OS, mais finalement voici trois petits textes qui se passent après et que j'ai écrit durant un atelier d'écriture sur le serveur Discord de yaoifr. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont, bonne lecture !  
_

 **Colors - suite**

Après sa rupture avec Ron, Hermione avait emménagé chez les trois Serpentards. Elle avait prit Pansy comme assistante et avait réussi à faire embaucher Drago au département de la justice magique.

Ce jour-là, des deux filles avaient profité d'un jour ensoleillé pour se rendre à la plage. Hermione s'était enfermée dans une cabine de plage pour se changer et mettre un maillot deux pièces. Mais, par un curieux et "malheureux" hasard, le verrou avait lâché et la porte s'était ouverte, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore mis son haut. Elle hurla et son visage s'empourpra alors qu'elle ordonnait à une Pansy hilare.

Plus tard, durant l'après-midi, alors qu'elles bronzaient au soleil, la brune dit à son amie : " Si tu avais vu ta tête Hermione, honnêtement de là où j'étais c'était … muy aliente.

\- Te moque pas Pansy, ronchonna la lionne, ce n'est absolument pas drôle."

HPHPHP

Hermione, Pansy, Drago et Théo étaient allés dans un parc d'attraction. Mais bizarrement, ils avaient très rapidement perdu les deux filles. La lionne et la vipère s'étaient arrêtées pour prendre une glace, fraise pour Pansy et menthe pour Hermione. Elles s'étaient ensuite dirigées vers les montagnes russes. Durant les boucles, elle prit la main de l'ancienne lionne, elle avait toujours un peu peur dès qu'il s'agissait de sensations fortes. Qui plus est … elle était vraiment désirable avec ses cheveux lissés et sa robe qui lui arrivait au niveau du genoux. À la sortie de l'attraction, Pansy lui sauta dessus et la serra dans ses bras, ce qui fit rosirent les joues d'Hermione. Elle voulait l'embrasser, ne plus avoir à cacher ce qu'elle ressentait. Car elle en avait la certitude désormais, elle, Pansy Diane Parkinson, était amoureuse de Hermione Jane Granger.

HPHPHP

Hermione et Pansy étaient partis se promener en forêt, seules. Elles étaient devenues extrêmement proches depuis leur retrouvailles deux mois plus tôt. Pansy était maladroite par moment, refusant de mêler ses sentiments à leur amitié, mais en même temps elle crevait d'envie de tout lui avouer.

\- Hermione, murmura la Serpentarde, si demain je te disais … enfin, si je proposais … non, si je t'invitais à sortir avec moi, tu … qu'est-ce que tu dirais ?

\- Sortir ? Comme une princesse qui devrait se faire belle ?

\- Oui, murmura la brune, Oui.

\- Pansy … Pansy je te dirais oui.

La brune sauta de joie sur son amie et toutes les deux tombèrent à terre au milieu des feuilles mortes. Mais elles s'en fichaient bien, elles étaient heureuses ensemble.


End file.
